


Une soirée à Antarès

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Courage, honneur et justice [10]
Category: Les Chevaliers d'Émeraude | The Knights of Emerald - Anne Robillard
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Réécriture, SPOILERS Les Chevaliers d'Antarès tome 11
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Une réécriture moins problématique de la scène où Wellan et Sierra s'avouent leurs sentiments.
Relationships: Wellan d'Émeraude & Sierra d'Antarès
Series: Courage, honneur et justice [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276532
Kudos: 3





	Une soirée à Antarès

**Author's Note:**

> Comme promis, une réécriture plus acceptable de la scène problématique :) SPOILERS Chevaliers d'Antarès, tome 11.

Ils quittèrent la forteresse et pénétrèrent à Brillarbourg, qui s'étendait au sud des grands murs. Puisque la nuit n'était pas encore tombée, Wellan découvrit un tout nouvel aspect de cette grande ville. Ils marchèrent sans se presser sur le boulevard. Sierra le laissa regarder partout, et répondit patiemment à toutes ses questions. Elle l'emmena ensuite manger dans un restaurant chic, où un trio de violonistes jouait de la musique douce. Wellan en profita pour commander des mets qu'il ne connaissait pas. « Un véritable explorateur », s'amusa intérieurement Sierra.

Pour ajouter à son expérience, elle l'emmena ensuite dans une galerie d'art. Il étudia tous les tableaux avec curiosité, pour constater que cet art ancien n'avait pas disparu au profit des réflexus. Sierra ramena ensuite Wellan à son appartement.

\- Merci mille fois pour cette excellente soirée. Veux-tu aller te changer avant de rentrer à Altaïr ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas tout de suite, répondit-elle en détachant son corset de cuir et en le laissant tomber sur le sol.

Elle se hissa sur le bout des pieds, et déposa un baiser invitant sur les lèvres de Wellan. Désemparé, il la repoussa doucement.

\- Je croyais que je n'étais pas le genre d'homme qui t'attirait.

\- Je me fais violence depuis que tu es arrivé à Antarès.

Sierra l'embrassa avec plus d'insistance. Il recula.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe...

\- Moi non plus, avoua-t-elle. Je croyais que tu en avais envie.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps... s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord, souffla Sierra en se laissant retomber sur ses talons. Je te laisserai tout le temps dont tu auras besoin.

\- Merci...

Le regard de Wellan reflétait son soulagement. Sierra crut également y voir des fantômes du passé qui refusaient de mourir. Elle ne pouvait comprendre l'étendue de ce qu'avait vécu son compagnon, car sa vie lui semblait encore, de temps à autre, complètement surnaturelle, mais elle respectait son besoin de remettre ses pensées en ordre avant d'accepter d'entamer un nouveau chapitre de son existence. Encore un, encore une fois.

**Author's Note:**

> La réécriture débute à partir de « Moi non plus ». La suite originale ressemblait à ceci, et même si j'étais contente qu'ils cessent enfin de se tourner autour, elle m'a fait grincer des dents :
> 
> « La commandante le poussa sur le lit, et grimpa sur lui. Elle parvint à le faire taire en multipliant les baisers amoureux pendant qu'elle lui enlevait ses vêtements. Incapable de résister plus longtemps aux pulsions de son corps, Wellan arrêta de se poser des questions et déshabilla Sierra, qui n'attendait que ça. Cette nuit-là, ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre sans penser au lendemain. »
> 
> D'accord, je sais parfaitement bien que Wellan n'a jamais été particulièrement doué avec les femmes, mais est-ce une raison pour lui forcer la main dans ce qui ressemble horriblement à un viol romantisé ?


End file.
